


I Never Should've Let Them Dance

by j_whirl44



Series: Podcast Girls Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997), Azu is Anya, F/F, Sasha is Dimitri, Zolf is Vlad, folks im yearning come join me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: A quiet moment on a boat.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Podcast Girls Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821985
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	I Never Should've Let Them Dance

Azu stares at herself in the small mirror inside the even smaller cabin of the ship they’re on. She’s still not used to the constant rocking as she tries to keep her balance, wishing there was an easier way to get to Paris.

For all of Zolf’s best efforts, the dress didn’t quite fit right. It was too short and fell on an awkward spot on her shins, and it was so baggy in the chest it fell over the belt that laid at the waist. She smiles though as she pictured him running around trying to find it for her and she made a note to thank him later. She did like the way the pink brought out her skin, almost as if it was glowing.

She makes her way onto the deck and finds Zolf and Sasha whispering heartedly to each other as they lean onto an edge. It’s amusing given the height difference and Azu tries to hide her laugh as she approaches.

Zolf notices her first and then Sasha. They both look at her dumbfounded and Azu and Sasha lock eyes before Sasha looks away quickly. Azu notices the blush that creeps on her cheeks.

“Oh Azu you look…” Zolf starts but trails off. He knows his mistakes but Azu gives a dismissive wave of her hand and even does a little twirl for effect.

“I look fine, Zolf, thank you for finding this for me,” she says with her heart. Zolf squirms under the sincerity.

There’s a gruff moment of silence between the three of them before Zolf clears his throat, “Right well there’s one more thing to learn before we reach Paris,” he says. Sasha looks at him confused.

Azu does as well, “and what’s that,” she says.

“Balls have dancing. Ergo…” he says, he pushes Azu and Sasha further onto the deck.

Sasha’s eyes go wide, “What. Zolf. No I don’t-”  
  
“You dance fine, Sasha. Now go you two,”

There’s a few more moments of bickering between the two as Azu just stands there awkwardly. Sasha lets out a huff that blows a curl out of her face. Azu smiles as she approaches.

There’s a hesitancy between the two of them before Sasha reaches out and takes one of Azu’s hands and places the other on her hip. Azu repositions herself and places her free hand on Sasha’s shoulder. The two don’t move.

Zolf clears his throat and claps his hand once as if to get them to start moving. They do and it’s awkward. Sasha takes a step forward and so does Azu. They immediately step on each others feet and both try to overcorrect, leading the to almost fall backward.

Zolf steps in and breaks them apart, “No no stop,” he huffs, “Sasha you have to lead. Azu you follow her.” He steps back towards a pile of crates and sits down, watching them expectantly.

Sasha and Azu try again. They come together smoother this time and Azu feels more relaxed. Sasha’s hand on her hip feels warm and she’s aware of where it’s placed. She grips a little tighter onto Saha’s shoulder.

Sasha takes another breath and releases it, Azu feels some of it brush past her face and she tries to not react. They begin to move and it’s a lot better this time. Azu steps back when Sasha steps forward, opposite feet. Azu steps forward when Sasha steps back, opposite feet. They spin.

“The color looks nice on you at least,” Sasha says in a voice almost too low for Azu to hear. Her face is turned towards their feet.

“Oh. Thank you,” Azu says just as quietly.

“Yeah it uh-it uh was a pretty color on the hanger but you...bring it out, you should wear it.” she says.

Azu smiles at that, “I am wearing it.”

Sasha turns her out, their arms are outstretched. She gives a nervous laugh, “Of course you are. Yeah-yeah I meant you...you should wear it more, uh, often.” Sasha pulls her back in, a little harder than what Azu was expecting but her hand falls easily back onto Sasha’s shoulder.

“I was just trying to give you um-a uh…” Sasha trails off.

“A compliment?” Azu finishes with a teasing tone in her voice.

Sasha gives a genuine laugh and smiles, “Yes that,” she says.

They continue to dance in a comfortable rhythm. They even somehow end up closer together and Azu can’t help but think about how barely a week ago this was the last thing on her mind. When she first met Sasha she was arrogant and stubborn and wouldn’t stop lecturing Azu on what’s best for her as if she didn’t know it.

But then Azu thinks over everything that’s happened since then. Starting with the awful train ride that almost killed them all along with the familial history lesson as they walked, drove, ran through the countryside to get to where they are now.

Here.

On a boat.

Dancing a little too close to each other.

Azu focuses on her own breathing as well as the rise and fall of Sasha’s chest as she tries to come back to reality and this moment. They lock eyes again and Sasha smiles before she swings her out again, Azu does a twirl before finding Sasha’s hands again. Sasha lifts up their arm and Azu spins under it. They come back together. Azu’s starting to really like the feeling of Sasha’s hand on her hip.

They’re so much more comfortable now as they continue to spin in circles. Eyes locked onto each other. Sasha’s face is completely red but Azu also notices how it reflects the setting sun so well, hues of oranges and pink highlight everything perfectly.

“I'm feeling dizzy…” Azu says. She doesn't quite mean to say it but it comes out anyway.

“Lightheaded,” Sasha says out of breath.

“Yes,” Azu replies.

They spin a few more times then stop completely. They’re still holding each other’s hands.

“Probably from the dancing. We should-we should...stop,” Sasha says, she’d appears totally distracted.

Azu gives her another smile, “We...have,” she says.

Sasha looks around them and takes note of the fact that they have indeed stopped dancing. Their hands still intertwined.

Azu hears Sasha take in a small breath, they’re still so close. “Azu I-uh,” she says.

Azu’s own breath hitches slightly, “Yes?”

Sasha takes a half step forward and begins to lean in, her eyes closed. Azu watches for a moment before closing her eyes as well and moving forward.

A dog begins to bark further away and it breaks both of them out of their haze. Azu feels Sasha pull away before she opens her eyes. She lets go of one of her hands, “You’re, uh, doing good,” Sasha says as she pats Azu’s other hand and drops it completely. She heads off towards their cabin. Azu tries to reach out to stop her but she can’t move. She’s completely speechless.

She looks over to see Zolf still sitting there, trying and failing to act like he didn’t just see that entire thing. They share a look and he gives off as much pity towards Azu as he can without speaking the words.

Azu shakes her entire body to get a grip back on the situation. She heads off in the opposite direction Sasha did. The phantom feel of her hand is still on her hip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at AUs and didn't know if I was gonna participate today but by god this is my favorite movie of all time and the RQ Discord already wiggled this into my brain earlier and I was struck with yearning so here we are.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
